Microelectromechanical systems or “MEMS” devices are generally well-known. In the most general form, MEMS devices consist of mechanical microstructures, microsensors, microactuators and electronics integrated in the same environment, i.e., on a silicon chip. MEMS technology is an enabling technology in the field of solid-state transducers, i.e., sensors and actuators. The microfabrication technology enables fabrication of large arrays of devices, which individually perform simple tasks but in combination can accomplish complicated functions. Current applications include accelerometers, pressure, chemical and flow sensors, micro-optics, optical scanners, and fluid pumps. For example, one micromachining technique involves masking a body of silicon in a desired pattern, and then deep etching the silicon to remove unmasked portions thereof. The resulting three-dimensional silicon structure functions as a miniature mechanical force sensing device, such as an accelerometer that includes a proof mass suspended by a flexure.
What is needed are methods and devices that are simpler and more cost-effective, while still adhering as closely as possible to “best practice” design principles.